Una Nueva Profesora
by LittleandBlueWinter
Summary: El ingreso de una heroína desconocida como profesora a la academia, su severidad en ciertos temas de la vida de los héroes sumado a un niño de seis años que la acompaña, comenzarán a cambiar levemente la vida de los estudiantes. Bajo este contexto, sin quererlo la mujer removerá ciertos elementos del pasado de All Might, rozando a veces un limite inexplorado para ambos. /Abandonado
1. Recién llegada

Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo van las cosas por sus vidas? Les traigo una historia que espero no se les haga tediosa. En mi fanfic anterior había hecho mención en mis comentarios finales que deseaba hacer un fanfiction con una profesora nueva en U.A. y no quería quedarme con las ganas. Habrán varias ship probablemente por lo que ya he pensado para la historia, sobretodo TodoMomo, este es seguro porque ya tengo algunas ideas maravillosas escritas, y Dekuraka, así como un emparejamiento de un personaje original de mi creación con All Might y ya les advierto que habrán **spoilers** del manga por montón desde este primer capitulo.

Para conocer un poco más de Lucy, el personaje introducido en este capítulo, había escrito un fanfic hace ya un mes atrás.

Lo otro, hay un juego en español del señora/señorita en español, pero en japonés eso no se entendería pues creo que para ambos casos se utiliza el honorífico -san.

**Advertencia: Spoilers.**

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes maravillosos propios del manga o anime, sino a Kohei Horikoshi, que ha sabido llevar a cabo un cliché como los héroes con una narrativa que me encanta y que espero poder acercarme al menos un poco con este fic.

* * *

A las cinco de la mañana comenzaba una nueva rutina, se levantaba y salía a trotar dejando a un pequeño niño de seis años durmiendo sobre el futón. Tras una hora fuera, saludaba al primer vecino asalariado que abandonaba los departamentos con una sonrisa mientras éste le preguntaba sobre su nuevo trabajo recientemente comentado.

Cuando abría la puerta del departamento entraba directamente a la cocina, lugar donde inmediatamente preparaba las cosas con las que cocinaría el desayuno para dos personas luego de despertar por primera vez al niño y ducharse. Tras ponerse unas mallas de tintes azul oscuro y blanco ajustadas a su figura musculosa, volvía a ver al niño castaño que había vuelto a dormirse con el rostro pegado a la almohada y el trasero levemente levantado.

\- ¡Minato, ya pasó Mit-chan! – le gritó haciendo que pequeño saltase de la cama.

\- Es mentira, ¿verdad? – respondió de pie, con la voz entre bostezos y con los ojos como platos notando que el cielo aún estaba oscuro en la ventana con la cortina abierta.

\- Podría ser verdad. Vístete. – le ordenó desde la habitación continua mientras preparaba la comida.

A las seis y media de la mañana, ambos miraban televisión con un platillo de arroz y sopa en la mano. A las siete, ya había puesto el recién cocinado almuerzo en la mochila amarilla y cinco minutos más tarde, una niña un poco más grande, se asomaba a la entrada del departamento llamando por el menor.

\- Me voy. – dijo el pequeño castaño con un abrigo sobre su delantal celeste y sombrero amarillo amarrado al cuello. – Que tengas un buen primer día, mamá.

\- Que tengas un buen día también, Minato. – respondió su madre dándole en un beso en la frente. – Te va a ir a buscar Kaho-san hoy porque llegaré tarde a casa.

La mujer se despidió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un bolso de color mostaza y esperaba que no cruzarse con nadie en su pasillo que miraba directo hacia la calle. Tras ponerse un antifaz oscuro sobre su mirada marrón, salió subiéndose al barandal y luego al techo con una altura cercana a un tercer piso y donde podía divisar su nuevo lugar de trabajo: La Academia U.A.

Desde ahí saltó al concreto de la calle continua, donde comenzó a trotar en dirección a la Academia mientras que se fijaba que el trayecto de su hijo y la pequeña senpai fuera seguro hasta llegar al primer anciano que les ayudaría en su camino a pesar del intenso frío. Después de esa pequeña ronda, seguía caminando por la calle mojada por las lluvias, probablemente pensando en la suerte que tenían de que no hubiesen nevadas esa semana y que bajase la criminalidad en el barrio por lo mismo.

Tras una aparente seguridad en los alrededores y a una cuadra de llegar a su otro trabajo, se puso un gran abrigo gris sobre su cuerpo y un gorro de lana rojo, esperando que su melena oscura cubriera su rostro de los paparazzis que esperaban conocer al nuevo profesor de U.A., mientras pedía a los dioses que su apariencia sospechosa pasara desapercibida gracias al intenso frío invernal. A pesar de que ciertamente no era la primera vez que hacía aquello.

Caminando con calma hacia la entrada veía como los estudiantes de las otras secciones se acercaban a la escuela por lo que los periodistas se centraban en incomodar a los jóvenes que vestidos con el uniforme de invierno, poco y nada conocían de la nueva heroína y, a pesar de haberse dicho a si misma no intervenir en la situación, no pudo evitar empujar a un par de periodistas que molestaban a una chica bajita, mientras la ayudaba a pasar entre ellos.

Saludando al guardia de turno, le mostró su credencial para que la reconociera como la nueva profesora mientras los adultos afuera despotricaban contra la mujer, antes de sospechar de que a quien buscaban se había ido sin que pudieran tomarle una foto ni preguntarle su nombre.

En dirección hacia el edificio principal, se encontró con un hombre sumamente alto y musculoso, cuyos colmillos destacaban de su boca y que con una mirada severa sobre su rostro que se le acercó preguntando si se trataba de la nueva profesora mientras indicaba su rol como profesor encargado de la clase 1-B.

\- Un gusto, mi nombre es Seibou Lucy. – respondió con una reverencia mientras le entregaba una tarjeta con su nombre de héroe.

\- Me alegra conocerla, soy Kan Sekijirou. – contestó entregando su tarjeta de igual forma mientras le indicaba que ingresasen por el frío. – Estaré a cargo de darle sus instrucciones al inicio y de presentarla a los demás. Cualquier cosa, puede preguntarme.

Ambos caminaron por las salas después de cambiar sus botas y los estudiantes comenzaron a darse cuenta de que la mujer de apariencia juvenil parecía ser la nueva profesora de la escuela. Una vez abierta la puerta de la sala de profesores de la sección de héroes por Vlad King, la mujer entró mientras se retiraba el gorro un tanto nerviosa.

\- Les presento a la nueva profesora, su nombre es Seibou Lucy y estará encargada del área de Biología de la sección y será la asistente definitiva de All Might en Estudios Fundamentales sobre Héroes durante este año.

El silencio entre los profesores era siniestro, parecía un ambiente de amenazante para la mujer, pero que se animó lo suficiente como para hacer una reverencia ante todos esperando que sólo fuera el mal humor causado por despertar temprano y el frío.

\- Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, espero poder relacionarme correctamente con cada uno y aprender nuevas cosas.

\- Aunque para tu edad es más probable que ellos aprendan más de ti, señora Seibou. – dijo Recovery Girl golpeándole a pierna con su bastón haciendo que la mujer mostrase al suelo un rostro tenso de enojo enrojecido de vergüenza, pero que inmediatamente reestableció a uno amable sin poder quitar completamente su rubor mientras habría el espacio en la puerta.

\- Gracias por recordarlo, señora Shuzenji. – le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de dirigir su mirada al cuerpo delgado que la acompañaba.

El cruce de miradas entre Lucy y All Might fue breve, pero generando un ambiente de cierta tensión y nostalgia que pasó desapercibido por la irrupción producida por Chiyo que entraba junto con el director.

\- ¿Ya los conociste a todos? – preguntó el director entregándole una carpeta.

\- Acabo de entrar y supongo que los conoceré mejor con el tiempo, es una suerte que varios ya hayan salido en televisión creo. – mencionó algo nerviosa.

\- No en las mejores condiciones, ciertamente. – comentó Vlad King poniendo aún más nerviosa a la mujer que sentía un poco del matonaje a una profesora primeriza.

\- Animo, señorita Seibou. – dijo All Might con una sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias, señor Yagi. – respondió con cierta formalidad. – Espero poder serle una buena ayuda en su asignatura.

\- En verdad tendrás el triple de trabajo siendo su asistente. – dijo Aizawa antes de retirarse con el libro de clases. – Al próximo horario, vendré por ti para presentarte.

\- Sí.

\- Así que mayor que nosotros… - dijo Midnight mirando fijamente el rostro de Lucy, como si buscase alguna arruga de las que carecía en ese momento.

\- Si lo que le preocupa es mi rostro, puedo mantenerme joven por mi don. – respondió nerviosa mientras Midnight parecía morderse el puño. - ¡Profesor Kan! ¿Me puede indicar mi escritorio?

\- Claro, señorita Seibou. – dijo indicándole un escritorio vacío un par de pasos más adentro.

Claramente intranquila dejó su abrigo colgado junto a la puerta para luego poner su bolso sobre la mesa junto con la carpeta entregada por Nezu y la enfermera, quienes parecían estar esperando a que todos se fueran a sus respectivas clases o funciones. Una vez sentada en el tiempo en que parecía ordenar sus cosas, sólo quedaron presentes Recovery Girl, Nezu y All Might, que observaban como la mujer se sentía un abrumada por la situación.

\- Es increíble que hayan pasado unos treinta años, Yagi-senpai. – dijo sosteniendo la carpeta mientras observaba documentos de los alumnos de las clases 1-A y 1-B. All Might miró con angustia hacia la mujer. – Director, agradezco me haya elegido como profesora y que aprobase mis planificaciones, sólo falta que el profesor Yagi acepte mis comentarios para Estudios Fundamentales sobre Héroes y estaríamos al día.

\- Supongo que sabes que no estamos acá sólo por tu bienvenida, profesora Seibou. – comentó la anciana haciendo que se le erizasen los cabellos a la nueva. – Necesitamos que revises el archivo de un chico de la clase 1-A.

\- Me imaginaba que no aceptarían a una heroína con mis antecedentes por mera casualidad, aunque si se trata de algo privado debió llamarme a su oficina. – respondió suspirando. – ¿Se trata de este chico?

Tras poner la carpeta gris sobre el escritorio, apuntó la fotografía de un chico de cabellos verdes y revoltosos de la clase de Aizawa.

\- Ha roto demasiadas veces sus huesos, yo podía realizar un par de operaciones ya que conozco hasta la mínima parte del cuerpo humano, pero me veo limitada a no poder sentirlo en otro cuerpo que no sea el mío. Creo que la persona más adecuada para ello sería…

\- No es sólo de él. – comentó el director entregándole otra carpeta. – Hay un chico que perdió su don y quisiéramos ver…

\- ¿Los rumores eran reales? – preguntó con cierta curiosidad tomando la carpeta y revisando el documento con real interés. – Esa información es un tanto… tal vez sea incorrecto, pero me resulta fascinante.

Lucy, que parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos con una pequeña sonrisa, se sintió interrumpida al sentir una presencia que no parecía encajar en su discusión.

\- ¿Qué hace All Might acá? ¿Acaso él también perdió su don?

La pregunta directa y tajante parecía ser bastante incomoda, pero Chiyo la interrumpió con el objetivo de indicarle lo contrario.

\- Es sólo culpabilidad, profesora. – le indicó. – Ese chico de la clase 1-A, Midoriya Izuku, se rompió más de un hueso bajo su responsabilidad.

\- Saben que si no han recibido reclamos mayores ha sido porque se trataba del símbolo de la paz, ¿no? – indicó tajante e hiriente.

\- Precisamente por eso requeríamos de tu ayuda. – respondió All Might cabizbajo pero con un tono firme que llamó la atención de la nueva. – Yo quizás no he sido un buen profesor, pero cuando supe que podrían conseguir un asistente para mí y tras ver tu postulación, consideré adecuado trabajar contigo ya que conocía algo bueno de ti.

La melena azabache de la mujer cubrió su rostro en conjunto con su mano, buscando esconder un sutil enrojecimiento en las mejillas y unos susurros, que tras un pequeño suspiro respondió:

\- Ayudaré en lo que pueda.

\- Lo otro, estamos a cargo de una niña de mas o menos la misma edad de tu hijo menor. – comentó el director.

\- ¿Cómo supieron la edad de mi hijo? – preguntó irritada.

\- Queríamos pedirte la posibilidad de que lo trajeras para que conociera a más niños de su edad. – consultó el director con una reverencia en conjunto con Recovery Girl, que arrastraba a All Might, que lucía cada vez más incómodo en la situación, a su solicitud.

\- ¿Saben que es la privacidad? – comentó irritada mientras miraba por la ventana y veía caer unos pequeños copos de nieve. – Oh. El tiempo falló.

La mujer de las mallas azules se levantó de su asiento pensando un poco en las situaciones externas a su contrato que le presentaron en su primera hora de trabajo y mientras bajaba la mirada buscando en su bolso una pañoleta roja que podría en su cuello posteriormente.

\- Mi respuesta es un sí, aunque creo que no tengo alternativa. – contestó con una sonrisa pequeña. – No puedo dejar sola a una niña.

Tras eso, tanto Chiyo como Nezu abandonaron la sala con una sonrisa tras señalar que All Might había aprobado la nueva metodología propuesta para sus clases pero que aprovechasen de conversar mejor del tema.

\- ¿Por qué siento que tengo más labores de las que estaban en mi contrato original? – preguntó con cierta naturalidad.

\- Suele ser así acá. – comentó All Might sentándose junto a la mujer mientras servía un café.

\- ¿Tu cuerpo está bien? – preguntó.

\- Evidentemente…

\- Sí, sí, es una pregunta tonta de mi parte. Me preguntaba en verdad si una individualidad tardía era la culpable de su desgaste. – contestó mirando las carpetas y recordando el pasado.

All Might y Lucy se conocían desde antes de ser héroes, desde la tierna infancia y sólo se debían llevar por no más de tres años. Pero sus diferencias actuales eran radicales: mientras All Might era uno de los héroes más conocidos del mundo y su vida era exclusivamente aquello, ella solía pasar desapercibido bajo la excusa de tener una familia e incluso había pasado por un divorcio y bajo un reencuentro algo inconveniente, tras unos treinta años sin verse, volvían a encontrarse.

* * *

Espero les haya agradado este capítulo y captar su atención a esta historia. Agradecería mucho algún comentario para seguir esta historia que planeo sea medianamente larga. Siento que está demasiado lento, pero creo que pude introducir los elementos necesarios para poder mover más la historia.

Quisiera poder hacer de Lucy un personaje complejo, con motivaciones y miedos que la hicieron volverse una heroína poco conocida, como el dedicarse a las ciencias, a veces con más intensidad que su rol como heroína, a pesar de esta ser su motivación de vida real. Por otra parte, el como lleva una vida de divorciada con un niño pequeño mientras se trabajaba como heroína me interesa y poder ser un aporte en su experiencia como madre en la academia de héroes o la complejidad de llevar una relación con un hombre que no es el padre de tus hijos, sobretodo con un niño pequeño como Minato. Espero llevar estos temas con mucho respeto, y les mando desde mi tierra muchos cariños y abrazos.

**Finalmente, repito, hay spoilers del manga.**


	2. Tarea para vacaciones

¡Buenos días! He pasado por varias cosas esta semana y creo que siguió un poco un capítulo un poco introductorio, pero me deja conforme con lo que deseaba escribir.

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes maravillosos propios del manga o anime, sino a Kohei Horikoshi, que ha sabido llevar a cabo un cliché como los héroes con una narrativa que me encanta y que espero poder acercarme al menos un poco con este fic.

* * *

Los estudiantes estaban claramente relajados ante la cercanía de las vacaciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Para su pesar, Aizawa les había dicho que en el próximo horario volvería al salón con una profesora nueva y que no deberían estar tan tranquilos, pues les quedaba continuar con sus entrenamientos pese al frío invernal.

Para el profesor era una lástima no poder realizar campamentos con sus alumnos, pues era la época blanca del año y las celebraciones en vacaciones eran familiares, y ya que muchos venían de otras provincias de Japón probablemente viajarían. Esta situación era motivación para la mayoría de los profesores y el director, a negarse a cualquier evento de esa clase fuera de la escuela en dicha época.

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene que nos presenten a un profesor nuevo terminando el semestre? – preguntó Mina con el pecho sobre su mesa y los brazos extendidos. – Además, ya terminamos las evaluaciones de Biología con el profesor antiguo.

\- De seguro, es para ahorrar tiempo. – añadió Sero en tono de broma.

\- Como era de esperarse de U.A. – comentó Iida. – Ahorrar tiempo es para nuestro futuro.

La reacción del representante de clase pareció abrumar a sus compañeros, que no podían comprender su entusiasmo por cuestiones claramente cotidianas o absurdas, incluso sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo.

\- A veces tu entusiasmo es perturbador ¿Lo sabías? – le indicó Kaminari.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Tenemos que reunirnos en las vacaciones! – dijo Ochaco. – Aunque probablemente yo vaya a casa…

\- Ánimo, Ochaco-chan. – dijo la chica rana. – Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, pero en mi casa solemos invernalmente por el clima.

Los chicos solo miraron a Tsuyu imaginando una casa oscura en plenas festividades, causada por el efecto del frío, mientras la familia de la chica invernaba junta en el sofá.

De un segundo a otro, la puerta delantera se abrió con fuerza por Aizawa, que les ordenó que fueran a sus asientos y que no se relajen por las vacaciones nuevamente. Siguiéndolo, venía la profesora nueva con su figura firme y que la mayoría de los chicos observó detalladamente durante unos segundos antes de recordar que ella debía ser su profesora.

\- Profesora Seibou, preséntese. – ordenó Aizawa.

Por algún motivo, la actitud firme de Erasedhead también aterraba a sus otros compañeros de trabajo hasta que se acostumbraban y Lucy también estaba sufriendo por la forma de hablar de un _senpai _menor que ella. Sin embargo, cuando miró a los estudiantes y los vio tan relajados, tuvo deseos de observar sus individualidades y entrenarlos, sonriendo relucientemente para sorpresa de Aizawa. En su mente, no pudo evitar recordar a otros chicos que había ayudado.

\- Buenos días, mi nombre es Seibou Lucy. Seré su profesora de Biología de ahora en adelante, así como la asistente del profesor Yagi en sus entrenamientos. Espero podamos trabajar bien de aquí en adelante.

\- Bueno, yo me retiro. – dijo Aizawa. – La profesora se encargará de responder sus preguntas. Necesito dormir.

Los ojos marrones de la mujer no pudieron ocultar la pregunta de: "Si se suponía que ibas a presentarme, ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido?", pero no estaba en una posición de cuestionar nada. El silencio siguiente fue incómodo, motivo por el que preguntó si alguien tenía alguna duda. En esta situación Iida levantó la mano.

\- Esperaba que se tratase de un profesor experimentado, pero no puedo recordarla de ningún lado y puedo observar que se trata de alguien bastante joven. ¿Cuáles son sus cualidades para ser profesora de U.A.?

Un silencio pálido invadió el salón debido a lo directo que había sido Iida con su pregunta.

\- Leí tu ficha antes de venir acá. – comentó la mujer con los ojos interesados. – Eres el perspicaz representante de clase ¿no? Tu familia debe estar bastante orgullosa de alguien como tú.

Con esas dos frases y el lenguaje corporal de aprecio, el representante cayó ante los encantos persuasivos de la mujer, ocultando fallidamente como su ego había crecido y las lágrimas que se asomaban bajo sus anteojos, causal para que sus amigos pensaran en lo blando y transparente que realmente era.

\- Mi nombre de Heroína es Powerfull Cell. – respondió apoyándose en el escritorio y sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, obteniendo claras miradas de Kaminari y Mineta. – Sin embargo, soy un poco ma…

La respuesta de Lucy se interrumpió por el murmullo de Midoriya, que no pudo evitar susurrar intensamente sobre lo poco que conocía sobre ella por su nombre había salido una vez en las noticias sobre un caso de infiltración en una banda criminal en otro país y una revista antigua de heroínas.

\- Lo siento. – respondió la chica de la gran coleta. – Él simplemente no lo puede controlar.

\- Tu eres la confiable Yaoyorozu ¿No? – dijo con una sonrisa. – Te vi en el festival cultural y creo que tenemos dones parecidos.

\- Profesora. – levantó la mano Satou. - ¿Cuál es su don?

\- Digamos que puedo manipular y potenciar mis células, pero todo debe estar acorde a mi alimentación, estado anímico y tener un buen sueño, de lo contrario, podría envejecer prematuramente o quedarme dormida en medio de una pelea contra un villano. – respondió con una sonrisa. – Recuerdo que la primera vez que pasó aquello fue en secundaria y no con un vi…

La mujer sonrió ante un buen recuerdo.

\- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – preguntó.

\- ¿Usted dijo que iba a ser ayudante de All Might? – preguntó Midoriya.

El silencio invadió el salón. Por algún motivo, todos sabían que aquello podía ocurrir en cualquier momento.

\- Es público que la salud del profesor Yagi está deteriorada desde su retiro y no podría intervenir en caso de que alguno de ustedes pasase algún riesgo en clases. Si bien hay otros profesores que habían estado haciéndose cargo de la situación, ellos también deben responder a sus labores como héroes y profesores.

La respuesta era dura. Y Midoriya sabía que All Might podría tener en algún momento alguna recaída y necesitaría un reemplazo, idealmente de forma momentánea. Sin embargo, aún era frustrante. Ochaco no pudo evitar mirar al de cabellos revoltosos con cierta preocupación al notar su rostro preocupado.

\- Era evidente que eso iba a pasar, nerd. - le dijo el rubio adelante de él. Su tono no era agresivo, pero no buscaba ocultar que a él también le molestaba la situación.

\- De todas formas, si algo le pasa conmigo presente, ten por seguro que él no va a morir. – le dijo con una sonrisa tocando su hombro. – Mi hijo es bastante fan de él, por lo que no me perdonaría aquello.

\- ¡¿Hijo?! – gritaron todos.

\- Sí. De todas formas, si se acabaron las preguntas, comenzaré la clase.

\- ¡¿Clase?! – gritaron de nuevo.

\- Se me pidió que no dejara a la sección de héroes tranquilizarse, por lo que les presentaré la tarea del próximo trimestre que avanzaremos en lo que queda. – respondió. – No es mi culpa. Además, el objetivo de dicho trabajo es que mejoren en la comprensión de su individualidad y pedir equipos que les acompañen.

\- ¿Eso no se hace cargo el departamento de apoyo o las agencias? – pregunto Iida.

\- No me refiero precisamente aquello. Por ejemplo, si quiero aumentar mi masa muscular debo comer proteínas, pero no me puedo sentar a comer carne en plena batalla por lo que debo consumir capsulas de ello. O si me da demasiado sueño, deberé beber algun tipo de energética para suplir la baja en momentos críticos. Pero debido a nuestro trabajo no es algo que podamos hacer tranquilamente o cargar con ellas en masa.

\- Es el problema de Fat Gum. – comentó Eijirou. – Él debe comer mucho para que su individualidad funcione.

\- Exacto. La comprensión de nuestros dones va más allá de la técnica. Además, su equipo de apoyo ustedes lo piden sabiendo bastante poco de su don al inicio. – dijo mirando hacia un lado. – Y esos idiotas creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran, aunque sea incómodo.

\- Oye, Deku-kun. – dijo Ochaco. – La profesora parece bastante entusiasmada.

\- S-Sí.

\- Bueno, el trabajo consistirá en un informe de cinco planas sobre Teoría e Historia de Dones, sumado a cinco más sobre la comprensión familiar de sus dones, esto incluye usos alternativos, primeros atisbos de este en su familia y los usos que se le ha dado. En caso de que sus dones no tengan precedentes, pueden hablar conmigo porque les ayudaré a otras cosas en la compresión de éstos y sus límites, así trabajaremos en reforzar su aptitud más débil.

Por algún motivo, el chico de cabellos verdes pareció sentir que el mensaje iba hacia él. Pero se centró en el avance de su informe hasta el final de la clase. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse alagado cuando varios se acercaron a pedirle consejos para su trabajo final, lo que mejoró un poco su estado de ánimo.

Al momento del timbre, el heredero de One for All fue llamado por su profesora junto con Yaoyorozu.

\- Midoriya… Midoriya… - dijo la mujer revisando el libro de clases. – Izuku.

\- Sí.

\- Un día de estos voy a llamarte para ver tus brazos. Por lo que tengo entendido, tienes algunos huesos dispersos por tus músculos y eso es peligroso para un héroe. Además, leí sobre el uso regular de tus piernas ahora. Por otra parte, sueles meterte en problemas por lo que me encargaron esa función especialmente.

\- ¿Qué función?

\- Hacer que tus huesos mejoren. Definitivamente con tu don no podemos hacer mucho, por lo que calculando haré lo posible por reducir el riesgo de fractura en un... cuarenta… no… un cincuenta por ciento.

\- ¿Eso no me dejaría con problemas durante un tiempo?

\- En verdad, cuando me lo pidieron, pensé que no era la más adecuada para ello porque mi trabajo de cirugía es demasiado invasivo para un héroe. Pero tengo contactos con los que podríamos hacer una operación bastante poco invasiva.

\- Mis brazos… creo que me había hecho la idea de evitar usarlos por un tiempo…

\- La operación no cambiará nada. – le dijo con severidad. – Sólo es para que corras menos riesgos, es bueno diferenciarse de héroes anteriores sin importar cuanto los admiremos, así como tener técnicas diversas, por lo que ¡Ánimo!

\- ¡Sí! – dijo Midoriya.

\- Oye, chico. No he tenido tiempo para revisar muy bien los papeles, pero no te andes rompiendo huesos como el demente que fuiste en el festival cultural. Sufrí viéndote en la televisión. – le indicó golpeándole la cabeza con el libro de clases. – Puedes retirarte.

\- ¡Sí!

El chico comenzó a salir y la mujer, que le siguió con la mirada, notó la atenta mirada de Todoroki sobre los tres, que desvió al momento de ser descubierto por la profesora que le sonrió recordando que él era el hijo de Endeavor. Aquello debía ser duro.

\- Profesora. – habló Yaoyorozu.

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento. Me perdí en mis pensamientos. Es algo que suele pasar. – le dijo algo nerviosa. – Mira, te tengo una propuesta.

\- ¿A mi?

\- Sí. Te vi en el festival cultural y vi tus errores.

El rostro de Yaoyorozu se tornó sombrió recordando nuevamente un error ocurrido contra la clase 1-B recientemente.

\- Yo he entrenado a muchas personas antes de ustedes. Principalmente a mi hijo mayor, que es un héroe actualmente en otra prefectura, y otros chicos más. Sin embargo, estoy muy interesada en tu individualidad.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Porque es como si fuera una individualidad contraria a la mía, y me gustaría investigarla. Además, podemos mejorar tu habilidad de pelea, lo que me dice que aparentemente han dejado abandonada en sus entrenamientos a no ser que se relacione directamente con sus dones.

Shoto, que miraba atentamente a la profesora con Yaoyorozu, se preguntó sobre la clase de persona que era aquella mujer pues, a pesar de llevar un solo día trabajando normalmente, ya había analizado a más de algún estudiante y como falencias del modelo de U.A.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó la mujer entusiasmada.

\- Yo… no sé.

¿Qué acababa de decir? Se preguntó Todoroki sorprendido, con la capacidad de Yaoyorozu esa era una gran oportunidad para ella, que en su primera pasantía no había podido poner en práctica sus habilidades. Algo de él quería intervenir y sin pensarlo mucho decidió pronunciar unas palabras.

\- Deberías aceptar la oferta. – aportó. – Si necesitas ayuda yo también puedo dártela.

La mujer se sonrió, ocultando su boca con el libro de clases, ya que había visto unas leves llamas salir del sonrojado rostro del hijo de Endeavor.

\- Sé más segura. – recomendó la mujer golpeando su cabeza con el libro de clases mientras le observaba con un rostro amable.

La mirada tranquilizante de la mujer con su sonrisa le recordaron a los ánimos entregados por su familia cuando las cosas iban mal. Yaoyorozu puso sus manos sobre su pecho mientras era cubierta por unos ánimos sinceros.

\- Yo lo pensaré bien. – dijo la chica con voz firme. – Muchas gracias por su propuesta, profesora.

La situación hizo suspirar a Todoroki, que claramente salió apurado luego de las miradas de Seibou. Afuera lo esperaban, Midoriya y compañía, que preguntaban porqué se había quedado, respondiendo bajo la escusa de necesitar su billetera. Pronto salió Yaoyorozu, que caminó junto con Jirou en dirección opuesta bajo la atenta mirada de la mayor, que pareció notar el apoyo mutuo entre ambos chicos ricos.

Pronto sería la hora del almuerzo y posteriormente Estudios Fundamentales sobre Héroes. Todos tenían un poco de curiosidad sobre la posibilidad de algún cambio en el entrenamiento, pero el más ansioso era Midoriya, que un poco temeroso se acercó a la sala de profesores con la esperanza de encontrarse con All Might.

* * *

Me despido, he pensado varias cosas para escribir el próximo capítulo, así como metodologías interesantes para trabajar dentro de la academia en los entrenamientos.

¡Que tengan una bella semana!


	3. Nostalgia

Hola ¿Qué tal? La historia va muy lenta, pero ¡Por fin terminé lo que quería para un primer día! De todas formas, gracias por la lectura. Sé que va lento, y la poca gente que lee la historia le agradezco mucho la paciencia pues quería centrarme un poco en lo despistado que es All Might, pero también un poco en esa parte de él que entiende que su vida se acaba aunque se siente bien por reencontrarse con algo que había abandonado en el pasado, por lo que por eso el nombre del capítulo.

Cambié un poco el formato, dividiendo el capítulo en partes. Creo que sirve para entender ciertos momentos de nuestro Símbolo de la Paz favorito.

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, su creador es Kohei Horikoshi que tiene unos personajes que amo mucho mucho. Mis mejores deseos para él y su historia original.

* * *

I

Midoriya estaba frente a la puerta corrediza de la sala de profesores, sólo siendo detenido por sus pensamientos antes de tocarla. Se cuestionaba el motivo de que All Might no le hubiese dicho de que tendría una ayudante tan pronto, pues eso sólo indicaba que su salud seguía deteriorándose y él aún seguía sin poder hacer nada.

Cuando iba a tocar la puerta, ésta fue abierta y su mano había quedado frente al busto de Midnight sin alcanzar a tocarlo, pero en una comprometedora posición, haciendo saltar hacia atrás al chico de cabellos revoltosos con el rostro enrojecido. Las miradas de los profesores se dirigieron a la puerta ante el chillido, pero a la heroína no podía importarle menos.

\- ¿A quien buscas? – preguntó la mujer.

\- Ahh… Perdón… Midnight. – respondió Midoriya mirando hacia abajo y cubriendo su rostro.

Midoriya, una vez mirando al interior del salón, pudo notar como se borraba la sutil sonrisa de All Might que hablaba con la profesora nueva, que estaba con la boca a rebosar de comida. El mayor lo miró atentamente y pareció comenzar a pararse para dirigirse a él mientras se disculpaba con Lucy.

\- All Might… Quisiera hablar con él.

\- All Might, te bus… aunque ya vienes. – llamó la heroína para mayores de edad mientras salía del salón, con escasa sorpresa a este punto de la historia.

Mientras Toshinori caminaba hacia la puerta, Vlad King se le acercó a la mujer que le ofreció de su almuerzo ante la vista del joven. El héroe comenzó a hablarle y a explicarle ciertas cosas de la escuela, sin embargo, la atención de la nueva profesora se dirigió al estudiante al conducir sus ojos afilados a él antes de que el ex Símbolo de la Paz cerrase la puerta.

Una vez afuera, los portadores del One for All comenzaron a caminar hacia los patios de la escuela, pero una vez reconociendo que el pasillo seguía vacío por el almuerzo, Izuku se dirigió a All Might con cierto nerviosismo y enojo.

\- ¿Tu estabas tan mal que necesitabas un ayudante? – preguntó atrás de él.

\- Mi chico, no deberías de preocuparte. – respondió volteándose con un rostro tranquilo.

\- ¡Se supone que deberías de decirme esas cosas!

\- Esta vez no se trata de mi salud, joven Midoriya.

\- Es tan… frustrante. – le comentó mirando hacia abajo. - Yo aún no puedo cambiarlo, si tan solo pudiera buscar la forma de recuperar tu salud.

\- Joven Midoriya, escúchame. Recovery Girl la recomendó a U.A. y yo no me opuse. – interrumpió All Might intentando calmar los ánimos y llamando la atención del chico. – Aparentemente, ella había estado interesada en hacer clases un poco antes de que yo entrase acá, por lo que cuando salió el tema, Recovery Girl sólo la propuso cuando abrieron las vacantes.

El tono de voz de su maestro se sentía tranquilo como cuando entrenaban por la mañana. Además, parecía confiar en esa heroína.

\- Además, ella dijo que podría ayudar con tus brazos. – comentó con una sonrisa. – Eso me hizo muy feliz.

\- Ella también dijo que no te dejaría morir. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Ella dijo eso? – preguntó All Might un tanto divertido. – Supongo que no es extraño ya que la conozco desde mi juventud, es un poco menor que yo, pero estudiamos en la misma época.

El joven miró a All Might y pensó que las edades no concordaban, pues All Might se veía mucho mayor que la mujer. En sus murmullos comenzó a hacer cálculos sobre la edad de su profesora de Biología, entre los que consideraba que ésta tampoco tenía mucha información disponible y comenzó a pensar que en los inicios de los héroes de ciertas épocas solían ser bastante desconocidos, además, definitivamente se veía mucho menor que All Might.

\- ¡No soy tan viejo! – le gritó All Might antes de tener una hemorragia.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que conoce algo sobre el One for All?

Un silencio inundó el pasillo.

\- No. De hecho, el One for All fue uno de los motivos por los que nos alejamos. – dijo mirándose las manos. – Después de todo, ella me conoció antes de obtenerlo.

All Might recordó su despedida de la secundaria con su uniforme negro y Lucy en vestimentas de uso diario. También pensó en su reencuentro en la academia, lugar donde le había recomendado irse de Japón y la bofetada que la actual heroína le había dado. En comparación con la actualidad, parecían no haber rencores. Probablemente después de treinta años habría sido absurdo conservar esos sentimientos. Tras ese momento de cubierto en nostalgia, se despidió de su sucesor diciéndole que se verían en un rato más.

Midoriya estaba en shock. Se trataba de una persona que había conocido a All Might antes de que fuera All Might y tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza para hacerle, pero debía ser cuidadoso. Después de todo, ella no sabía del One for All. Tras eso, se dirigió a su salón.

II

Ya en su clase, caminó con un rostro introspectivo hacia su asiento. Ahí, All Might con un traje formal negro les indicó que se dirigieran al gimnasio donde estaba la profesora con sus vestimentas de deportes. Era extraño verlo con ropas que le quedasen a la medida.

Una vez divisaron a la profesora junto a la entrada, pudieron notar lucía un poco distinta que antes, quizás un poco más delgada. Midoriya se sintió intrigado, pues recientemente la había visto comer por montones.

Con los estudiantes ya preparados, se les indicó que se ordenaran en grupos de tres, aunque no importaría mucho para después. Al final faltaba un miembro para Sero y Mineta, pero antes de solucionarlo los profesores dieron las indicaciones.

\- La actividad consiste en pequeños combates de siete minutos entre dos, con evaluaciones tanto de sus compañeros como de ambos profesores presentes. Yo iré evaluando y aconsejando por fuera en el momento y Powerfull Cell contra quien se enfrente. – indicó All Might. - El tercer miembro del grupo deberá evaluar a sus compañeros, idealmente para darle un consejo de algún tipo al final de la semana. Iremos rotando para que puedan practicar todos contra todos. Al final del día se les entregará una ficha de autoevaluación que deberán tener lista la próxima semana.

\- Oye, ¿Cuántas evaluaciones son? – preguntó Kaminari confundido.

\- Sh…

\- Profesora Seibou, ¿Acaso usted va enfrentarse a uno de nosotros? – preguntó Sero.

\- Por siete minutos. – contestó la mujer con una sonrisa un tanto tétrica.

En ese sentido, el rostro de Mineta pareció retorcerse a pesar de tratarse de una mujer atractiva, tanto que le pidió a Sero jugar al "piedra, papel o tijera" para decidir quien la enfrentaba. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera ganar, la profesora caminaba hacia ellos mirando al bajito.

\- Bien. – dijo la mujer posicionándose frente a Mineta. – Comiencen.

Cuando los chicos comenzaron rápidamente a atacarse entre sí, la mujer gritó pausa, consiguiendo que muchos cayeran al suelo.

\- Por cierto, ya que algunos tienen individualidades demasiado invasivas, lo ideal de este entrenamiento es que no salgan de los cuadros marcados. Lo consideraremos en las evaluaciones finales. Imaginen que en cada margen hay personas y que por cada vez que se salgan, una denuncia de un civil herido los ataca. – aconsejó con un tono entre alegría y mal humor.

Eran cuadros pequeños equivalentes a un ring de boxeo, por lo que individualidades como las de Iida, Todoroki, Bakugou o Midoriya estaban en desventaja por su poder destructivo o poca practicidad o control en espacios pequeños, por lo que la gracia de la actividad era forzarlos a pelear en condiciones en que sus individualidades podían estar en desventaja y mostrar más a quienes podrían verse beneficiados en espacios pequeños.

Por lo demás, la premisa de ser denunciados por civiles parecía ser algo deprimente pero cada vez más realista con sus licencias provisionales. De pronto, All Might, tocó un pito que solo permitió a los chicos ver a Mineta volar por el gimnasio y caer dentro de la cuadrícula. Por obvios motivos, las chicas pensaron que se trataba de justicia divina.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No es correcto que una profesora se vengue de…

\- No lo estoy haciendo. – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa oscura. – Eres demasiado lento.

La mujer caminó hacia el del cuero cabelludo extraño, que sólo pudo sentir que Lucy estaba atrás de él y lo había empujado hacia adelante. Ante la frustración, Mineta comenzó a lanzar sus cabellos hacia todos lados, sorprendentemente dentro del cuadrilátero sin poder golpear a la mujer que comenzó a darle empujones por todos lados.

\- ¿No puedes usarlos sin tener que sacarlos con tus manos? – preguntó a Mineta, inmovilizándolo de los brazos.

Por lo demás, era sorprendente ver que Ochaco parecía estar bastante cómoda con las artes marciales de Gun Head al enfrentarse a Iida, que casi sin pensar mucho en la situación que lo había dejado en el suelo tanto por el impulso de Engine como por los movimientos de la chica. Por su parte, Kaminari había caído fuera del cuadrilátero del puro susto a enfrentar a Bakugo y vuelto a entrar ante las amenazas de este, pero de pronto había usado su individualidad causando estática en los cabellos de sus compañeros alrededor y dejando aturdido al de las explosiones para sorpresa de Red Riot.

Y así, los combates compactos no pararon durante al menos una hora seguida y dejando a varios cansados, mientras que la profesora lucía solo un poco sudada pero bastante divertida.

Para cuando correspondía el combate entre Deku y Bakugo, la profesora se puso entre ambos recibiendo una explosión directa del último en el cuerpo, y comentó que Aizawa le había recomendado durante el almuerzo no dejarlos pelear. Luego pareció gritarle a All Might que estuviera más atento, pero todos los alumnos recordaron la cantidad de veces que éste había dejado que ambos chicos pelearan y sintieron que la profesora vendría a darle más seguridad a las clases del Símbolo de la Paz.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Sucede algo, Ochaco-chan? – preguntó Asui y al notar que la chica miraba fijamente a su profesora también la miró.

\- Estaba segura de que su cabello estaba más corto cuando comenzamos y ahora tiene blancas las raíces de éste. – respondió bebiendo agua mientras se tomaba un descanso y señalando su propia cabeza.

Para cuando se habían detenido casi todas las prácticas los chicos estaban agotados, muchos en el suelo. Bakugo tenía varias de "las cosas" de Mineta pegadas en el brazo, Aoyama olía mal y Denki había hecho cortocircuito por tercera vez en tres horas. Algunos tenían el cabello levantado por la electricidad en el aire o por pelear con el de las caras graciosas.

Por su parte, All Might observaba un combate entre su sucesor y su amiga de infancia, quienes no se habían detenido a pesar de que los demás lo habían hecho. Lucy sólo parecía esquivar al chico que conseguía no salir del cuadrado límite, a pesar de que los movimientos de Lucy lo dirigían a hacerlo. Sin embargo, en el minuto cinco la mujer le golpeó la cara con una patada muy débil, casi sin fuerza, pero lo suficiente para sacarlo del cuadrilátero un par de centímetros.

All Might tocó el timbre deteniendo el último combate y les dijo que habían terminado por el día.

Mientras los estudiantes de la clase 1-A iban a los camerinos, Toshinori caminó hasta encontrarse con Powerful en el camino de regreso, señalándole la raíz de su cabello aparecida tras separar a Bakugo y Midoriya, causando un sonrojado furioso en las mejillas de Lucy. Desde lo lejos, era posible observar que All Might tomaba su forma musculosa un segundo antes de volver a su forma normal tras una hemorragia de sus pulmones. Entonces por todo el gimnasio se escuchó un grito en donde le decían a All Might que, a pesar de los años, seguía siendo un imprudente, a lo que el rubio sólo le sonrió.

Al parecer su estar a la defensiva hacia Powerful había disminuido drásticamente con el pasar del día por la mera añoranza del pasado, o así lo sintió la mujer.

\- _Senpai_, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó un poco incómoda sin tocar su espalda y ver que éste había vuelto a toser. - ¿De verdad esto es normal?

Por algún motivo, Midoriya pudo sentir la nostalgia entre ellos dos ¿Era posible que All Might estuviera tratando de recuperar su vida en sus últimos momentos?

III

De regreso al salón de profesores, Midnight tomó las manos de la nueva profesora y le dijo que irían a un restaurante japonés con los otros profesores como parte de su recibimiento organizado por Vlad King. El último lucía entusiasmado, quizás queriendo darle una buena apariencia al director o por su inherente competitividad con Aizawa y la clase 1-A.

Yagi, por su parte, no pudo evitar sentir que la ida a un restaurante con Seibou estaba mucho más preparada que su recibimiento en un local de comida rápida por Erasedhead y Present Mic, encargados de él a inicios del año. O tal vez, sólo se trataba de que ella le había agradado fácilmente al profesor encargado de la clase 1-B, aunque a él lo habían invitado mucho antes de que los demás la conocieran.

De todas formas, al rato y con sus ropas de civiles, los profesores estaban en un pequeño local cerca de la Academia pidiendo comida japonesa. Las personas de la tienda parecían conocer los gustos de la mayoría de los héroes presentes, incluyendo a Lucy que aceptó un poco avergonzada que vivía cerca de la Academia y que lamentaba arruinar la sorpresa de sus _senpai_.

Midnight pidió unas cervezas para todos y comenzó a hacer beber a Lucy, que inicialmente aceptó con cierto temor, señalando que debía llegar sobria a casa ya que había un niño esperándola.

\- A todo esto, ¿Cuántos hijos tienes? – preguntó su compañera.

\- Tengo tres varones, pero sólo vivo con el menor de cinco años.

\- ¿Y tu edad? – preguntó con malicia.

\- Es privada. – respondió la mujer con una sonrisa antes de beber un trago, notando las miradas de todos. – Envejezco como casi todos, si es lo que te preocupa.

Los hombres parecieron notar que con el alcohol Lucy había respondido ante la hostilidad de Midnight, pero que pronto comenzó a proponerle que si quería podría preparar cremas para ella, calmando rápidamente los ánimos, causando que Nemuri aceptara sentirse sola con tantos hombres alrededor de ella y que era necesario tener una amiga dentro de la escuela que no fuera Recovery Girl, con quien sentía que con solo verla le salían arrugas.

Era posible ver que Lucy bebía un poco lento, por lo que ante la insistencia de algunos profesores más antiguos aceptó moderarse con cosas que pudieran ser adictivas.

\- El alcohol ayuda a la producción de dopamina en el cerebro, por lo que evito beber mucho– dijo un poco avergonzada. – De hecho, a veces recaigo en el tabaco y la nicotina de mis épocas en China.

\- ¿China? – susurró All Might.

\- Fui un tiempo después de la Academia… Aunque aún no se bien por qué. – confesó mirando hacia otro lado.

Para el momento de despedirse eran no más de las ocho de la tarde, pero era un horario adecuado para salir a patrullar o volver a casa. Algunos no pudieron evitar observar que Lucy tenía unas pequeñas marcas de expresión bajo los ojos, no tanto como ojeras sino más parecidas a las arrugas por edad.

De vuelta en la escuela, All Might llegó tarareando una vieja canción, recordando la época en que recién había obtenido el One for All.

* * *

Aquí dejo el capítulo, para el próximo espero dedicarle un espacio especial a Eri y Minato porque se viene navidad, así como el compromiso de Lucy con Mirio debido a su Don. También espero hacer mención al cumpleaños de Ochaco, que cumple años el 27 de diciembre, y la visita a un templo entre Lucy y All Might.

Que se cuiden y tengan una buena semana, espero traer un nuevo capítulo pronto. Gracias por leer esta historia a los poquitos que lo hacen.


End file.
